Collection of Memories
by AngelMiko289
Summary: Series of oneshots of memories


A/N: ACK! Sorry!!! (repeatedly bows down and apologizes) I had a stupid writer's block during the year, and my head couldn't get out of it. so it was rather difficult for me to try to update my fanfics daily. I really did try to update them, but, I had a rather big writer's block, and my schoolwork wasn't really helping either. (You try having 5 tests in one week and see how you feel!) Let me tell you, I also felt rather crappy throughout the whole week. Anyways, in order to celebrate that my writer's block is finally withering away, let's begin the one-shot... Shall we?

-

-

-

-

Summary: This is a group of one-shots from different anime. This is my dedication to the New Year, as well to the slow ending to my writer's block. The first one-shot, will be S-CRY-ed, and so one, and so forth.

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor the anime whatsoever. My main goal in life right now is try to pass school, without getting my teachers mad at me. (That is not going well though...)

-

-

-

-

Strong

Anime: S-CRY-ed

By: AngelMiko289

-

-

-

-

_**Kanami Y.**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_'I had a dream... In this dream, I saw a teen boy... no... a man finally come out of his teenaged years, and into the reality of life. In this dream, he was struggling. Struggling very hard. I wanted him to win this fight against the harsh reality that clung to him, the one that he couldn't face head on. I wanted him to succeed against this fight, so that he may come out victorious.'_

I wiped the sweat that growing on my forehead furiously, holding my shovel in one garden gloved hand. It has been so long... So long from the time when Kazuma and Ryuho defeated Kyoji Mujo, to be more precise, it has been exactly three years ever since that day.

The day that everything was lost, but everything was gained.

During those three years, the people of the lost ground, including the native alter users, made it so that their goal was to create a fair and just government. This was to the thanks from the people; to the native alter users who wanted to make a great change in how this government was run.

Elion, Urizane, Mimori-san, and Tachibana-san. But, the people of the lost ground have dedicated their thanks to especially the two heroes of this land.

Ryuho the controller of Zetsui, and to Kazuma the Shell Bullet.

There are statues of them in the capital of the Lost Ground, dedicating them for getting rid of the control of the mainland's hold on us.

There's also a stone memorial for the people who have died in the process of this war for freedom, especially for Kimishima, Shricce, Kimishima's wife, Ayase, and Captain Martin Gigmar.

Mimori-san and Tachibana-san are very high in the government, since Mimori-san was also very high in the government of the mainland as well. Both of them are the representative of the people, and the people of the lost ground are grateful that they help represent them.

Elion and Urizane are also representatives of the people, but they deal with agriculture. Thanks to them we get plenty of food, ever since they started a large company that deals with growing food. This helps since we severed our ties with the mainland for our battle for freedom.

Elion is also very successful with finding lost people, especially if their alter users.

In the lost ground, there has been much economic, agricultural, and industrial growth. (Mostly agricultural however.)

But there are still problems with our government. But with the help of Tachibana-san, Mimori-san, and Tachibana's girlfriend (who used to major in politics) they are trying to make a better government that isn't based on military or power.

As for me, however, I have no real interest in government, nor politics. I'm still rather young to be thinking about marriage and things like that.

Instead, I have a small house, near the house of Mimori-san and Tachibana-san and his girlfriend. It was built by the help of Tachibana-san, and the villagers whom I work with.

It's not the most extravagant place, but I had already called it home.

For Kazuma on the other hand… I haven't seen Kazuma in a long time, but I know that I'll be strong for him. I want to surprise him on how strong I have gotten so that I can prove it to him that I'm not weak and defenseless anymore.

Tachibana-san once told me that I have improved quite a lot lately when I had finished with my education with Mimori-san last year. He and Mimori-san had also suggested that I work at least part time with them, so that I can make a decision if ever needed to. I assured that them that I'll keep that in mind, but, for now, I'll just help in the village, and shelter people who lost their home, and help them into the right path.

But, also, I'll wait for Kazuma and grow strong for him.

"Oi Kanami! Day dreaming again?!" a person shouted at me.

I turned around, and flashed an assuring smile, "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking Cougar!" I called back.

For a minute, I saw him smirk, and then he went back to shoveling. I looked up and smiled.

'One day Kazu-kun. One day... when you come back, I'll show you how strong I have gotten.' I started to shovel once again at the dirt, 'I'll make you proud of me.'

-

-

-

-

A/N: I had typed this without knowing that Cougar had actually died at the end. It was sad that he had died at the end of the anime, but the author of S-CRY-ed left it off so that only the watcher can only guess what was going to happen at the end. I guess this is somewhat of a dedication to Kanami as well as to Straight Cougar, who (Cougar), in the anime, was Kazuma's blood brother (not directly related to him however) as well as a good friend to the rest of the characters in S-CRY-ed. Anyways, I'll be uploading the rest of my fanfics soon. This will be one of many oneshots that will be in Collection of Memories. Anyways, I'll be dedicating a one-shot to Straight Cougar soon. (As soon as my muse has completely come back... Which it still hasn't'.) I'll keep updating! See ya 'till I update again! Ciao!

A/N 2: Ummm... Well... When I typed this one shot up, it was more than two years, when S-CRY-ed finally ended on Adult Swim. So, I haven't seen this one-shot until I was cleaining out my desktop and I found this. Originally I had planned to make this as a series of one-shots of different animes. Also, this was originally for so I can post different anime oneshots. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! (I'll be updating the rest of my stories soon!)


End file.
